26 Letters
by EMOTIONalHURRiCANe
Summary: An ongoing series of CB drabbles. A-Z style.
1. The ABCs of a Breakup

**A/N: First fic of our joint account. This chapter is written solely by one person. Please review. This will be a series of A-Z CB drabbles. Enjoy. =)**

***I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.**

…

_**The ABCs of a Breakup**_

_By: Abby_

"Assface!" She screams drunkenly at Serena as she thinks about what just transpired.

"Breaking up with _me! _I'm freaking Blair Waldorf!" Blair continues to slur.

"Call him, B. Tell him what you think!" An equally smashed Serena encourages her friend, pumping her fist into the air.

"Damn mother-chucker," she mutters as she pulls her cell out.

"Eric! Bring us another round, please?" Serena coos to her younger brother, who shoots a look of disapproval their way in response.

Fumbling with her phone, Blair drops it on the floor, and the back falls off, exposing her battery and making the screen go blank.

"Goddamnit!" She cries as tears laced with gin coat her pink cheeks. Blair falls to the floor and buries her head in the soft carpeting.

"Hell, Serena, I just want to lay in bed with some cheap-ass fried food and ice-cream! I can't do this. It hurts too much."

"I know, B. I know it hurts." Suddenly a sober atmosphere falls over the room as Serena embraces her best friend, hugging her tightly and stroking her brown locks of hair.

"Just...could I go home, Serena? I'm...tired." Blair looks up at the blond with bleary eyes, her head swimming.

"Kay, B. Call me when you get there."

Letting go of her friend and the embrace they had just shared, Blair walks out slowly, head hanging low.

Making her way across the streets of Manhattan, Blair barely notices the other people. All she's focused on is how much she misses Chuck. What did they fight about, anyway?

_No_, she thinks. _I will not give in this time__. It's his turn to apologize; I'm not going to grovel._

"Oh, excuse me miss!" a woman says as she hits Blair in the side in passing. Suddenly aware of her surroundings, Blair sees where she is.

Palace Hotel, she makes out ("the" was whited out by the snow falling from the sky).

Quasi sign, much?

_Remember, Blair. You're not giving in. Just keep walking,_ she tells herself. But there's a problem.

Somehow, her resolve is already weakening.

Tripping on one of the middle steps (but of course correcting her stumble; she's Blair, after all), she's already on her way up the stairs of the front entrance of the hotel.

"Unbelievable." That's impossible. She already hears his voice? And then she notices her surroundings. Blair's already made it up to 1812, (not so) surprisingly.

"Vile, unworthy, piece of shit!" She screams, pushing at him (but still making her way into his room, oddly enough).

Wrinkles form on his impeccably gorgeous (_no_, she fights against that part of herself) face.

X-rated thoughts form in her mind. Where she wants that face.

"You're drunk," he tells her as they share open-mouthed kisses.

"Zilch is how much I care, Bass."

…

_**Likey? :)**_


	2. Oblingingly Distracted

A/N: This chapter is also written by one person entirely. Please review. =)

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

….

**Obligingly Distracted**

_By Lauren_

"Artfully, I…"

"Blair."

"Creatively, I…"

"Damn it. Ow!"

"Effectively, we…"

"Fuck you, Blair." He pinned her to the table. She gasped.

"Get off me, you _Basstard_." She pushed at him, but he didn't move. She waved her recently sharpened nails in his face. He tried not to wince at the recent memory of what they'd done…to his face and his shin.

"Hold still," he demanded, trying to avoid her flailing arms and kicking feet.

"Ivan!" she called out. Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Jackie picked him up earlier. First date, remember?" She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Keeping my employees away when I need them most…" she muttered.

"Lionus!" Serena called, walking into the room and halting immediately when she saw her best friend sprawled across the shiny kitchen table pinned beneath her husband. "Am I…interrupting something?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Mmm," Chuck mused, "Nothing that I can think of, sister dear. Thank-you for asking."

"Necessary it is for you to get me out from under here," Blair made out, still riggling beneath him. She was horrified to realize that it was only getting more difficult because his member was becoming erect just beyond his zipper.

"Oh?" Serena asked, amused. She planted her hands on her hips. "Since when do you talk in Yoda-speak, Blair?" Her best friend sighed, exasperated.

"_Please_," she begged.

Quizzically, Serena stared at the two brunettes and their compromising position. Blair's brown eyes looked desperate and she wondered what exactly could be so horrible that Blair didn't actually want to be beneath Chuck. _Unless she wanted to be on top?_ Serena slapped herself mentally for actually going _there_.

"Run along, Serena," Chuck said smoothly. "We're…busy." Serena did not need to walk around and see his face to know he was smirking like a cheshire cat.

"Serena! No!" Blair managed to get one of her arms free and reached out to her best friend, who now was finding herself quite amused by the situation. She briefly contemplated pulling up a chair and watching them.

"Time to leave, Mrs. Humphrey-Archibald-Baizen," Chuck drawled. Serena's eyes flashed to him, and her jaw dropped. Sensing the sudden tension coming from her, Chuck slowly turned his head around and smiled at her. "Tha—" She could not find a proper response.

"Understatement of the century," Blair muttered, resigning herself to stop struggling and just lie beneath Chuck on the table. He was bound to get up eventually. Serena turned her shell-shocked stare to her best friend.

"_Van-der_-Baizen," she ground out. Blair blinked and then her brows furrowed in confusion. Serena did not wait for her to connect the dots or even for the possibility of an apology. She knew she wouldn't get one anyone. Neither Blair nor Chuck were fond of Carter Baizen. She turned around and headed for the elevator.

"Wait, Serena!" Blair called out again. One last ditch effort. But the ding of the elevator went off once and then another time after the click of heels. She sighed. Chuck smiled smugly to himself.

"X-rated movies, then? We'll perform them live this time," he said happily. Blair turned her head as best she could and glared at him fiercely. His expression did not waver, but he did release some of his hold on her. The small leniency gave her plenty of room to push back and slide off the table, gathering her papers in her arms and the pencil that had managed to lose its pointy tip in the course of recent actions.

"_You_ are not helping me get my speech done any faster. You're a distraction I cannot afford to…" Her eyes lingered on his body and how very obvious his erection now was. She shook herself from the sexy spell he'd put on her. "to…" she lost her train of thought. "This is _important_," she said deliberately. "And so far I haven't been able to accomplish _anything_!" she spout angrily, very sure of her ground now. The venom in her voice was as spiteful as if she were a child sticking out her tongue. Chuck only smirked though and his eyes darkened with heated lust when he saw half her skirt riding up her back legs to the top of her hips as she strutted away.

"Zero points for you then," he whispered hot into her ear, pulling her to him quickly with a wrap around her waist. She gasped as she spun into him and he pushed her against the wall, kissing her so intensely she could hardly breathe. She muttered some obscenities against his neck when his nose dove into her hair. But that did not stop her papers and pencil from dropping to the floor again or her legs from twisting around his waist when he lifted her up. She ignored the fact that it was _her_ finishing the task of unbuckling and unzipping his pants this time, letting his erection free. _The speech could wait._

…

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Review. ;p


	3. The Night Before

A/N: Written by Abby. Thank-you so much for the reviews! (meant to be a sort of part 2/explanatory addition to the first chapter)

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

_The night before..._

"Animals...we're animals," she mumbled against his warm chest as she placed soft, loving kisses on the rough skin.

"Barbaric..." he slurred against her lips as they flipped over so that he was pinning her down on the bed. "Why do we care...?" his tongue found her belly button underneath her silk negligee and she sucked in a sharp breath as it swirled around.

Coherency was not an option anymore. She couldn't focus if her life depended on it, and any hopes of some sort of continuing conversation were a far-away dream now.

"Damn, Blair, you're good..." Chuck moaned as her long fingernails trailed a tantalizing pattern down his face and chest and then around in a circle on his stomach.

Every single part of her body was tingling – a fiery cluster of invigorating, sensual shivers spread throughout her. She felt parts of herself that she hadn't even known were there light up and burn.

"Face it, Blair...this is us. If it's animalistic, or overactive, who cares? No one else needs to know."

"God, it amazes me that you can be so...put-together and make so much sense while we're...we...aaahhhh," she breathed, clutching the ends of his hair at the bottom of his neck as her mouth formed a perfect 'o'. He sucked on her ear-lobe and trailed his teeth down the contour of her ear, biting lightly at the point where her neck began.

"Had years of practice," he murmured against the soft skin of her shoulder. She pushed him away. That was the worst thing he could have possibly said at that particular moment.

"Is it the 'many years of practice' from those whores that allows you to be like this then, Chuck? What, you had titillatingly entertaining conversations with hookers? I was unaware they were so educated!" She glared at him and pulled the covers up around herself, leaving him sitting there, bare naked and very exposed (physically and mentally).

"Just hang on a minute, Blair."

"Kidding! You have got to be kidding! Telling me to 'hang on'. You cannot just say something like that when we're about to have sex."

"Lighten up, Waldorf!" he whisper-yelled at her.

"Me! You don't tell me to 'lighten up', Basshole!"

"'Nough..." he mumbled, not looking at her.

"Oh, what was that?" her voice was getting louder and louder.

"** off, Blair! I said, that's enough! God, you overreact." Chuck got off the bed and reached for his clothes on the floor.

"Quibble, quibble, quibble..." he muttered. "You can't just overlook a little mis-speaking, no, you have to make a big deal out of it.

"Really, Chuck? Do you not realize how petty you're being right now? How immature? This is ridiculous."

Somehow, she had already ended up at the door, purse in hand. And he didn't object – and for some reason, didn't want to.

"Time for you to leave, Waldorf. ...Maybe for good," he added the last part softly, so she couldn't hear (or so he thought).

"Unbelievable. Are you breaking up with me right now, Bass?"

"Very possible." He turned around and gazed pensively out the window of 1812.

"Well then...goodbye, Chuck Bass." The life had gone out of her eyes. The fire he had noticed before, when she was angry, possessed by jealousy of girls passed, it had died out – it had been doused by the salty water of tears.

"Xyloid life," he muttered to himself. "God, I wished I lived a xyloid life."

Years later, looking back (as a married couple, of course), they laughed at this memory. After they had reconciled, however drunkenly (on Blair's part), they were able to realize how...truly ridiculous they really had been.

Zero percent chance of any future problems of the kind with the two, that was for sure.

…

End note: So, like I said, this was meant to be a sort of explanation for the first chapter, which I also wrote. While that one was loosely set back in season one (very loosely), obviously a lot of liberties were taken. The title "The Night Before" is in reference to the night before what happened with Serena and Blair. Hope this cleared things up for everyone, and sorry for not being particularly clear! Oh, also, xyloid (in case anyone was curious) means "resembling wood; woody"; it was a bit of a stretch having that there, I realize. X is a difficult letter. :P Review, please?


	4. The Fairy Dust Alphabet

**Note: **Thanks so much for all the great reviews so far! :D

*chapter written by Abby.

…

_The Fairy Dust Alphabet_

"Ack! You're sick, Bass." She shoved him away from her.

"But Blair, you liked it before..."

"Come on, you _seriously_ think I'd like something like that?" She scoffed and pulled her robe tightly around herself.

"Dare to try something _new_ then, Waldorf," his breath was hot against the nape of her neck and seeped into her ears.

"Ever try just sticking to the same old stuff?" She retorted through clenched teeth.

"Fine, apparently you won't budge on this then..."

"Gee, he's _actually_ picked up on something and listened for once! It's a miracle!" She laughed sardonically in Chuck's direction.

"Heckle all you want, Blair. But believe me when I say you really would have liked it. I know you would have."

"I think I know what I do and don't like, Chuck; and trying that "sensual" fairy dust is _not_ interesting to me at all."

"Jagged words there, sweetheart. It was merely a suggestion," he murmured, now behind her once more, with his warm lips oh-so-close to the side of her face.

_Kill me now,_ she thought. _I have to escape him, this...otherwise I'll...I..._

Little nips at her now-bare shoulder clouded Blair's mind. His tongue followed the love-bites and Blair let out a soft, breathy moan.

"My _god_, Bass...You're good, I'll give you that."

"No contest, Blair. I'm the best," he whispered hotly on her chest.

"Ohhh..." she murmured as his breath trailed so so close to her nipple.

"Patience is a virtue..." he said softly as his tongue darted underneath the silky fabric of her bra.

"_Quit_ teasing me!" Blair retorted sternly, yanking him back by the hair.

"Relax...such a high-strung little kitten." She moaned loudly when his finger went underneath her bra and trailed very lightly across her pert nipple. Blair closed her eyes in sheer pleasure, but was surprised when she opened her eyes and was making eye-contact with another being (one that was not Chuck Bass).

"Serena!" She gasped out, partially from ecstasy ala Chuck, and shock ala her blond friend.

"Too much exposure, you guys!" Serena exclaimed, covering her eyes with her hand. "God, at least go somewhere where you can _attempt_ to be quiet!"

"Underneath the bed?" Chuck proposed quietly, so that their third party couldn't hear.

"Victory, I think," she murmured, winking at him.

"We'll leave you alone with what I'm sure was a scarring scene for you, sis..." Chuck pulled Blair back to his bedroom, smirking at her as she giggled uncontrollably.

"X-cept that time a few years ago, I haven't seen her that...freaked. It was hilarious!" She giggled against the warm, soft fabric of his chest. Chuck picked up on Blair's sudden happy state, and correctly assumed she would be a bit more...agreeable.

"You'll try it then?" He inquired, stripping her robe off her once more.

"Zeal-ful fellow..." she murmured against her lips. "Sure. It wasn't that big of a deal anyways.." She shrugged and he laughed as they rolled under his tall bed, into the dark space that lay underneath.


	5. Giggle Fit Turned Serious

A/N: Written by Abby. Please review.

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

_Giggle Fit Turned Serious_

"Are you _kidding me_, Bass? You're really arguing this?" Blair was in disbelief

"Briefly consider your alternative options, that's all I'm asking for."

"_Can_ something else even be done about this?" Blair inquired in response, sarcasm lacing through the innocent façade on her face.

"Don't be so damn stubborn, Waldorf."

"_Even_ if I were, why does it matter, Bass? What I do with my body and appearance really isn't much of your concern now, is it?"

"Fickle things, relationships. _Often times_, the decisions of one _actually_ affect the other."

"Golly, those are wise words coming from you!" she said in mock astonishment.

"Heckle all you want, Blair, but the fact remains – my opinion should matter." He was suddenly very serious – in fact, more serious than she really would have liked.

"It _really_ doesn't – at least not in this particular instance." She smirked playfully at him.

"Just wait _one_ minute – you can't _honestly_ believe that your deciding to _shave_ your _head _is none of my concern. For Christ's sake, Blair, I have to be _seen_ with you!" he exclaimed, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"'Kay, Chuck," she got out between her fits of laughter – laughter which was causing her to buckle over. "You win. I _won't_ cut off all my hair...Not that I was _actually_ considering it in the first place," she added to herself, scoffing a little bit.

"Lighten up!" she said when she saw the dagger of a glare he was shooting her. He was being more sensitive than usual – well, okay, he was never that sensitive, really – and had obviously also heard the comment she had made to herself.

"Make me." His face was stone-like, and she couldn't stop the laughter that billowed from the pit of her belly and up through her cheeks, reddening them with the flush of happiness. Chuck _never_ acted like this, and though on some level it worried her a bit, mostly, it cracked her up.

"Nooble," she whispered before more cackles erupted from what seemed to be a place deep within her soul. This time, Chuck joined her – with little spurts of laughter at first (somewhat like a sprinkler), and then with huge, bubbling chuckles.

"Oh my _God_!" she squealed as more laughter exploded from inside of her.

"Pffffttt..." was all Chuck could get out before he erupted into another fit of laughter.

"Quit it!" she mock-shouted at him, slapping at his arms.

Rambunctious and rather hyper for twenty-year-olds, they fell back onto the nearby sofa, entangled.

"Seriously, enough; just kiss me..." Blair murmured, the mood suddenly becoming rather somber and serious.

"Ticklish, much?" he said softly on her lips when she giggled as his hands moved across the soft skin of her bare stomach.

Underneath him, she felt complete. Like she could just stay there forever, with the warm, heavy presence of his strong body above her.

Vibrations – or what seemed like something akin to them – fluttered in the air around and in between them as they just lay there, more still than the calm eye of a tumultuous storm. Small electrical currents were running between their bodies, pulling them imperceptibly closer to one another.

"Will you marry me?" His voice was barely a whisper on her face, and the delicate nature of this moment made Blair want to bottle it up and save it for a rainy day (or any day, quite honestly).

Xylophonic sirens erupted in her mind. _It won't work, _she told herself. _He's Chuck Bass; you look up commitment in the dictionary and it says "see all other terms BUT Charles Bass."_ _It won't work out, and you'll be left alone, in the dusty remna__nts of a love long passed._

Yet, she still heard a soft "yes" escape from her lips. The tears that had been in her eyes mere moments ago cascaded down her soft cheeks, and she knew then and there that this was up there for the list of the happiest moments in her life.

Zero times had she been one hundred percent sure that they were on precisely the same page, that they were having _exactly_ the same thought, were on the same wavelength. Zero times until that small moment, at least, when two lives officially became one.

**Reviewww pleaaaassee? :)**


End file.
